1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to location based services. More particularly, embodiments relate to providing secure and private access to mobile platform location information.
2. Discussion
As high resolution location technologies may become available on platforms such as netbooks, notebooks and mobile Internet Devices (MIDs), end user privacy concerns can increase. For example, malware resident on the platform might transmit the platform's location to external entities without the user's authorization. Even if the user authorizes release of the location information to certain entities, the possibility of interception of the location information by others may exist. Additionally, location based service providers can experience difficulty in determining the true source of received location information due the possible presence of malicious agents in the host operating system (OS) or in the transmission path of the location information.